Alice in Neverland
by naturedoods
Summary: Alice unexpectedly drops into Neverland and meets Tiger Lily. Adventure surely awaits them.


Alice danced through the fields of flowers. She was always calmed by the array of colors and the way they swayed in unison as the wind blew. She had no desire to ever go back to the house and study silly things for no reason. She longed for adventure. She settled into the flowers and let the grass tickle her skin. The sun shone bright above her; the sky spotted with fluffy white clouds. The sky was a vibrant orange matching her dress. She breathed in the scent of all the flowers around her and decided she would go back and visit the land she had gone to so many times in her dreams. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

Just as sleep touched her, rain poured out of the sky. She sat up drenched as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her. She tried to push herself out of the muddy flowers but to no avail. The earth was pulling her in. As she fell through the dirt and mud she thought she finally was getting her second chance at Wonderland. She wanted to see all her friends again and explore further. Her heart raced as she tumbled through a star studded sky. She was falling through clouds that glowed periwinkle in the moonlight. She caught a glimpse of something sparkling below her. Was it more stars? It shimmered and she realized just in time. It was water. She raked in a large breath and plummeted into it. As she swam to the surface and her head bobbed above water she looked around for any signs of land. She wasn't sure if she had fallen into a lake or the ocean. This was a part of Wonderland she was not familiar with yet. Then it caught her eye. A very tiny boat. She waved her hand as high as she could; trying to stay afloat. She shouted and shouted.

"Help! I'm over here! Help me!"

The boat got closer and she realized it was a small canoe. She had learned about that in her history studies. It was only large enough to seat about three people. There were two people in it. It appeared to be two young girls. The boat stopped and they helped pull her on the canoe. She thanked them profusely. The girls looked to be about her age. One girl had long dark pigtails that fell loosely around either side of her face; a turquoise headband across her forehead and around her head with red tipped feather attached to the back sticking straight up. She had one line of white paint across each of her cheeks. She introduced herself as Tiger Lily. The girl next to her had one long dark braid to the side with feather woven into it. Her bangs hung low into her eyes and she had white paint going straight down her nose and chin. She introduced herself as Juniper Sage.

Alice introduced herself. Her hair was dripping and her dress was sopping but she was not shivering. The climate seemed so pleasant. She looked at the tree lined shore. It seemed dense but she could see a faint yellow glow just beyond a small bunch of trees.

"Where are we going? I have never been to this part of Wonderland before. It seems odd and you seem so ordinary. The red queen is not all too typical, as you know." Alice pondered a moment, eagerly waiting her answer.

Juniper Sage turned towards her, a puzzled look displayed across her face. Tiger Lily met her gaze as well, equally confused.

"What is Wonderland?" Tiger Lily questioned. "Is that where you are from?"

"No, I am from London. I have only visited Wonderland. Is this not Wonderland?" Alice was quite confused. She began to get nervous about her surroundings.

"This is Neverland." Juniper Sage chimed in. "How did you get here anyways? The only new people who come here are brought by Peter Pan. They are always boys." She looked at Alice curiously.

"Neverland? I have never heard of such a place." Alice folded her hands into her lap. She looked towards the shore and then back at her companions. "I fell through a hole in the ground and through the sky and into the water."

Tiger Lily and Juniper Sage looked shocked.

"We are headed to our home. Tiger Lily's father is the Chief." Juniper Sage smiled real big. Tiger Lily threw her a look of disapproval and Juniper Sage snickered.

"You can call me Lily." Tiger Lily smiled warmly at Alice. She turned around and started rowing again. They were very close to shore now.

Juniper Sage looked at Alice, "Everyone calls me June for short." She smiled and began to row with Lily again.

Alice sat in silence. Quietly mulling over all that just happened. She looked at the moon and wondered how she had gotten here. She was in disbelief that she wasn't in Wonderland, but delighted with her new found friends.

As they reached the shoreline they all hopped out, knee deep in water and pulled the canoe onto the sand. They wore fringed moccasins with intricate beaded designs; their asymmetrical dresses had long fringed sleeves and had an array of colored bead sewn in as well. They walked through the sand toward the dirt path in between the trees. As they walked the path, the moon shone down through the leaves and branches casting beautiful patterns of shadow and light on the ground. The light grew closer to them and they entered a large campground filled with teepees. There were many men and women dancing around the bonfire all wearing beaded moccasins and fringed dresses and pants. They were donned in feathers and lots face and body paint.

She followed Lily and June into the largest teepee covered in lots of red painted designs. As they entered a small fire was letting smoke trickle out the top and into the night sky. There was an older man sitting on a pillow with a pipe in his mouth; not the kind Alice was accustomed to seeing around the streets of London, this pipe was long and a very light colored wood. The man was letting small smoke circles out of his mouth. He had two white paint stripes across each of his cheeks, it reminded her of of the very interesting caterpillar. He would blow all sorts of letters and shapes into her face while asking questions. Tiger Lily walked up to him and spoke in hushed tones. She saw him glance at her twice.

Juniper Sage leaned ever so slightly and whispered into Alice's ear. "That is the Chief, Lily's father." Alice nodded ever so slightly. Sh wasn't sure what to do in the presence of a Chief. Was she supposed to curtsey? Or bow? Her answer wouldn't come soon enough.

The Chief Stood up and Tiger Lily turned around and stood next to her father. He motioned them to step in front of him. Alice followed June's lead and hoped she didn't insult him. He was much taller than she had imagined when seeing him seated. He had on a large feathered headdress with many beads hanging from it.

"Hao." His voice was deep and rumbling. He said this with this right hand up as if taking an oath. He looked down upon the two girls. Alice watched from the corner of her eye and raised her right hand as Juniper Sage did.

"Hao." They said almost in complete unison though Alice trailed slightly behind. These customs were brand new to her but she was ever so intrigued.

They all lowered their hands and the Chief turned to Alice. "My Tiger Lily has told me you have come from a far away place Alice. That you fell from the sky."

Alice gulped nervously. "Yes. I come from London." She stared up at him in intimidation.

"My daughter said you are her friend. You shall be treated as such. I welcome you to our tribe. Tiger Lily will get you some dry clothes. You will join us around the fire next moon." He sat back down and resumed blowing smoke rings.

Lily and grabbed Alice's hand while June gently nudged her back. They led her out of the tent and into the teepee to the left. Tiger Lily and Juniper Sage began rummaging through a basket filled with all sorts of clothing. There were beads and feathers and ties and strings and moccasins. They pulled out a dress similar to the ones they were wearing. She held out moccasins for Alice to take as well. They matched both Lily and June's. Alice quickly took off her damp dress and shoes and stockings. She set her headband on top of the pile of wet clothes and quickly put on the ones she had been given. When she was dressed they sat Alice down on a pillow and began to brush her hair. The blonde locks were mangled from the sea water and breeze. They each braided one side with feathers intermixed with her hair. They tied the ends off with more beaded strings and smiled at their handiwork.

"You can stay with me tonight!" Juniper Sage's eyes it up and she smiled as she awaited Alice's acceptance.

Alice nodded, still unsure of everything happening. The feelings she had felt when she first entered Wonderland were happening again. She was positive this had to be a dream. She would fall asleep with June's family and wake up under a blue sky. Bathing in the sun. The scent of flowers wafting through her nose. She hugged Tiger Lily, thanking her for all she had done. That lovely girl had saved her life and given her a place to stay. Not to mention companionship and new clothes. They said their goodnights and she followed Juniper Sage out the opening and across the camp. She walked into a small teepee. June hugged her mother and father and introduced her to them. They greeted Alice with open arms and handed her some blankets. They were hand woven on such soft fabric. June Sat next to her younger brother and sister. The sweetest twins Alice had ever met. They bombarded her with questions about her journey here, her homeland, and so much more. Before she had a chance to answer, Juniper Sage's mother intervened and sent them off to sleep. Alice hugged June and thanked her for all she had done.

Juniper Sage simply said one word. "Family." She smiled and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. She looked at her like she could see straight into her soul. She hugged her tightly and they settled into a comfortable sleep. Alice put her blankets on and only one thing crossed her mind before she drifted into sleep.

 _This is a wonderful dream. What a shame it will be to wake from it tomorrow._

As she closed her eyes and sleep took her she smiled.


End file.
